1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in providing water for firefighting equipment. More particularly, the present improvement relates to a fire hydrant where the above ground structure is essentially removed and an adaptable water connection is placed where the above ground fire hydrant existed. The adaptable fire connection uses the same mounting hole pattern as used in the above ground hydrant. In operation, the adaptable connection is protected by a hinged cover that is opened to provide access to the adaptable connection. The adaptable connection includes a bayonet type connection where a portable fire hydrant is secured and rotated to start the flow of water. The adaptable fire connection eliminates the appearance of the fire hydrant, the potential of a vehicle hitting a fire hydrant and the material cost associated with above ground fire hydrants.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Most fire hydrants today exist above the surface of the ground. Most fire hydrants retained the water in a pipe that exists in the ground under the hydrant. A screw is located on top of the hydrant. When the screw is turned, it opens a valve located on the pipe and water moves from the pipe and into the hydrant. A fire person attaches a hose to a fitting on the side of the hydrant and the hose transports the water where needed to fight a fire. Current hydrants have a number of problems that have not been accurately addressed. The problems include the height of the fire hydrant above the surrounding area, making it susceptible to cars hitting the hydrant and people being injured by running into the hydrant. The hydrant is also not cosmetically pleasing. The cost of the fire hydrants is also expensive and is paid by the community for the installation, care and service of the hydrants. A number of designs have tried to address the problem with the hydrants by replacing the hydrant with a temporary cosmetic hydrant, but these designs require a modification of the pipe and or fitting that supplies water to the hydrant. Some exemplary examples of patents that have tried to address the present design of fire hydrants are presented herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,792 issued Apr. 17, 2001, 6,095,174 issued Aug. 1, 2000 and 5,901,738 issued May 11, 1999, all issued to Wayne Edwin Miller disclose a portable fire hydrant. The supply pipe from the water main is replaced with a custom replacement valve and up-pipe. A custom outer flange is also disclosed to protect the fittings and attachment means. The outer flange is the covered. When a fire hydrant is needed, the cover is lifted off and a portable fire hydrant is secured onto the up-pipe. A valve operator located on top of the portable fire hydrant is then turned to open the valve located in the ground near the supply line. While the Miller patents show an alternative to most present day fire hydrants, the Miller patents require alteration to the up-pipes and flanges that are being used. This would require a significant expense to change a single fire hydrant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,373,261 and 7,099,781 issued May 13, 2008 and Aug. 29, 2006 respectively disclose a Portable Hydrant Meter and System of use. These patents use a portable device that is temporarily secured to a fire hydrant to determine the flow characteristics of an individual fire hydrant. After testing, the device is removed and moved to another fire hydrant. While this device provides flow information, the measurement device does not stay with the hydrant and the information is not provided in real-time while other hydrants are also providing water. The device does not provide for continuous information to allow for strategic management of water resources in a dynamically evolving emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,184 issued Nov. 19, 2002 to Shizuo Mizushina et al., discloses a Database Network System that identifies damage to waterworks, electricity and gas supplies. While this system provides information to problems with city facilities the information does not provide real-time information based upon usage of specific fire hydrants. The database relies upon relayed information from various terminals. In the pending application the information is available from each specific hydrant in real-time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,110 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Milton Segal discloses a fire hydrant assembly where a dummy hydrant is mounted on the custom flange. When the use of the hydrant is needed, the dummy hydrant is removed from the base and the actual hydrant is secured to the custom flange. A valve operator located on top of the portable fire hydrant is then turned to open the valve located in the ground near the supply line. While Segal discloses a replacement hydrant, the hydrant is still significantly above the surrounding landscape, making the hydrant and people susceptible to harm. The mounting flange further does not have connections for use with the bolt pattern that is common with present day fire hydrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,179 issued Aug. 14, 1973 to Luther C. Atkins et al., discloses a portable fire hydrant. The portable fire hydrant has a removable hydrant body. One of the requirements of this invention is the use of a ball valve that mounts to the existing water main. The main advantage of this design is for the ball valve to stop the flow of water if the hydrant is removed or broken from the base. In the event of damage or removal of the hydrant, a spring will push the ball valve into the valve seat to stop the flow of any additional water. While this invention provides a potable replacement hydrant, the hydrant still exists above the surrounding landscape and there is not a provision for providing a low profile cover. The invention further requires modification of the underlying valve or complete replacement of the underlying valve.
What is needed is a simple replacement to common fire hydrants that provides a low profile cover that is designed to work with the existing hole pattern of standard fire hydrants. The replacement includes smart monitoring of the usage of the water connection and this information can be relayed in real-time to assist the management of resources in an evolving emergency. The proposed device provides a solution with mounting flange and hydrant that can be quickly installed and removed by fire fighters when needed. When not needed a cover protects the installation site from vandalism and harm to people and vehicles.